


Nothing I Won't Give

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have guessed her life couldn't be normal, but she didn't think that was a bad thing. Not when she figured she could love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Part One of Five:** _

 

Kagome sighed as she silently waited at the table, a half empty glass of wine in-front of her. She should have guessed this was going to happen. She had been told by her coworkers that he tended to get busy and forget the time.

 

She had hoped it would be different with her though.

 

Kagome had really liked the time they had spent together, and was overjoyed when he asked her out. She said yes and took her time getting ready for the date and showed up early at the restaurant.

 

Now though, she had been waiting for an hour and he had still not shown up yet.

 

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, _'I guess it was too good to be true'_ She though as she slowly opened her eyes and and motioned a waiter to come over.

 

“Can I help you miss?” the waiter gave her a sympathetic smile as if knowing what she was going to ask.

 

Kagome forced a smile, “Can I have the check please.” She saw him nod and quickly get the check for her.

 

She looked at the check sat down a twenty and left, she didn't want to be here any longer. She would probably go for a walk then see where the rest of the night would take her. It was only nine at night so it was still early.

 

Kagome put her jacket over her dress and went out into the night air. She really had been looking forward to the night, but since the night wasn't over she was going to make the rest of it count.

 

Her walk down the street didn't last very long though, cause not even two blocks of walking she felt arms go around her wrist and pull her into an alleyway.

 

Quickly moving her body she slammed her foot down on the offenders foot, then brought her hand up to his face and into his nose.

 

The man let her got with a cry, blood dripping down his fingers from holding his nose.

 

Her blue eyes narrowed as the man mutter curses under his breath as he straightened his body up and was about to attack her again but a shadowed figure grabbed him before that.

 

“I think that is a little uncalled for” Blinking Kagome looked at the figure that saved her. She had seen pictures of him in the paper before but this was the first time she had ever seen him in person.

 

He was cute, she would give him that but there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

 

Superman stood there glaring at the man that had tried to attack her.

 

The man glared at him, before scampering off.

 

 _'Coward'_ Kagome thought as she watched him disappear.

  
“Are you alright?” the hero of her town looked at her, concern laced in his voice as he looked to see if she had any injuries.

 

Kagome laughed, “I'm fine, I could have taken care of myself.” she paused looking into the mans blue eyes, “...but thank you all the same.” She didn’t want to seem ungrateful for his assistance.

 

Superman frowned, looking at her with something in his eyes Kagome couldn't identify before it was gone and a small smile graced his lips, “It was nothing, just try to stay off the street at nights when your alone.”

 

Kagome nodded, and he gave her another small smile before he flew off leaving Kagome behind to wonder what the hidden emotion in his blue eyes were.

\- - -

Kagome closed her eyes, she had come home right after her encounter with Superman, and was now laying in bed. She was sleepy.

 

Her day didn't end how she wanted it too.

 

She thought the date would have been a success.

 

So much for that.

 

Kagome never noticed as she feel asleep her phone was going off. The name flashing on the screen of her phone lighting up the whole room.

 

_Clark Kent._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part Two of Five:** _

 

Kagome glanced at the card attached to the flowers with a small sigh. She really didn't know what to do now. After the non date she had with Clark she hadn't really talked to him.

 

More like she was avoiding him.

 

She was hurt that she was stood up. What girl wouldn't be hurt by that!

 

“Higurashi.” A annoying voice brought her out of her thoughts. Looking up a frown made its way to her lips. It was one of her coworkers, she had a nasty smile on her lips as she gave her a once-over, “How was your.. _ **date?”**_

 

Kagome stiffened and glared at her, “None of your business, now why don't you go fuck our boss like you usually do at this time of day.”

 

There were gasps around her, and this made Kagome wince. She usually kept her temper in check as of late but she asked for it.

 

The woman sputtered, “Y-you!”

 

“Me...me...me, What?” Kagome glared, the room could have dropped a few degrees by the tone of voice she was using, “I don't think I stuttered. So shew.” She made a hand motion for her to leave but this made the woman even more angry.

 

“Fuck you!” The woman snarled, eyes wild as she got ready to pounce, but one of her friends held her back.

 

Sighing she quickly stood up, grabbed her phone, and gave the woman a cold smile, “No thanks. I like being STD free.” She turned and left the woman who screamed in outrage and made her way to the only quiet place in the building.

 

The roof.

 

Once she made it there she closed the door and sat down against the wall. She had come up here to clear her head and get away from the gossiping woman she worked with. She knew after the little thing she said downstairs, would be making its way thought the office like wildfire.

 

“Why is life so complicated.” Kagome muttered, leaning against the cement wall.

 

“Life will always be complicated. It is designed to be that way.” Kagome jumped to see Superman standing on the rooftop a couple feet from where she was sitting.

 

This is the second time in less the twenty-four hours since she saw him.

 

Blinked Kagome looked at him, “Are you stalking me?” She said it teasingly, a small smirk on her lips.

 

This cause the superhero to look at her in with a barley noticeable blush, “No I was passing thought and saw you. There is no stalking. Sorry to disappoint”

 

Snorting Kagome looked back to the sky that was already starting to set. The colors mixing from orange to purple to pink. She smiled slightly, “So why did you stop to talk to me then. I am guessing you don't do this for all the people you save.”

 

“No I don't.” Superman glanced at her briefly before looking out at the sky, “You interest me. That is all.”

 

 _'That is all?'_ Kagome though, tilting her head to the side, “Well....I think your the only one.” Kagome muttered it more to herself than anyone else.

 

Superman had heard her and frowned, blue eyes hiding his displease of the comment, “Why do you think that?”

 

Forcing a smile she shook her head, “Nothing just a woman's silly thoughts, nothing to worry about.” It wasn't like she was really going to tell her towns hero what bad luck she was having with relationships.

 

That would be just embarrassing!

 

Superman looked at her and sighed. He really wished he understood woman more at times like these, “You really don't see yourself properly do you?”

 

Blinking Kagome tilted her head to the side, “I don't know what you mean.”

 

He hummed as his eyes bore into her own, “I can see any man would be luck to have your affection”

 

This caused Kagome to blush beet root red, and she was about to say something when her cellphone went off.

 

Quickly filling her phone open she sighed, “Hello?”

 

“ _ **Where are you Higurashi? The files are due ten minutes ago!”**_ It was her boss, _'Oh joy'_ Kagome thought as she glanced to the side to see Superman watching her every move causing the blush to come back to her face.

 

“I'll be right there.” She flipped the phone closed before her boss could say anything else.

 

Kagome smiled as she stood up and faced the superhero who was looking at her as if she was the answers to all his questions. It made her feel a little uneasy, but she kept her smile in place, “Thank you for the conversation...and the compliment” she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back.

 

“Good night!” She flashed him a smile and made her way back down the stairs.

 

Not knowing she left a smiling Superhero behind.


End file.
